Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme
Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme is the English opening theme to the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. It was composed by Wayne Sharpe. It debuted on September 29, 2001, and aired during episodes 1 to 49. It was replaced by the second Yu-Gi-Oh! theme in episode 50. It returned on May 1, 2004, in episode 122 and aired until the end of the series. It was also used as the opening to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters anime series. Visuals The visuals change between arcs so that they show scenes that take place in the corresponding arc. Smaller arcs do not have their own visuals, instead using scenes from the previous major arc. * Episode 1 to 49 - Features scenes from Duelist Kingdom. Episodes 50 to 121 used the second Yu-Gi-Oh! theme * Episode 122 to 144 - Features scenes from the Battle City Semi-Finals. * Episode 145 to 184 - Features scenes from Waking the Dragons. * Episode 185 to 198 - Features scenes from Grand Championship. * Episode 199 to 224 - Features scenes from Dawn of the Duel. Video Full Theme Duelist Kingdom Battle City Tournament Virtual World Enter the Shadow Realm Waking the Dragons Grand Championship Dawn of the Duel Capsule Monsters Characters All openings * Yugi Muto + Yami Yugi and Pharaoh Atem * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Téa Gardner * Seto Kaiba Duelist Kingdom * Maximillion Pegasus * Solomon Muto * Shadi Battle City Tournament * Marik Ishtar * Ishizu Ishtar * Odion Ishtar * Rare Hunters * Bakura Ryou + Yami Bakura Virtual World * Noah Kaiba * The Big Five * Gozaburo Kaiba * Serenity Wheeler * Duke Devlin Battle City Finals * Yami Marik * Serenity Wheeler * Duke Devlin * Mai Valentine * Bakura Ryou Waking the Dragons * Dartz * Rafael * Valon * Alister * The Great Leviathan Grand Championship * Rebecca Hawkins * Vivian Wong * Leon von Schroeder * Zigfried von Schroeder * Ethan Shark * Paul McGregor * Balfry Ginger * Fortune Salim * Abe the Monkey Man * Totani Ialos * Jafar Shin * Shane Jordan * Richard Goat * Solomon Muto * Sergei Ivanoff Dawn of the Duel * Priest Seto * Aknadin * Shada * Isis * Mahad * Bandit King Bakura + Yami Bakura * Karim * Hasan Capsule Monsters * Bandit King Bakura * Maximillion Pegasus * Zigfried von Schroeder * Dartz * Yami Marik Cards Duelist Kingdom * Summoned Skull * Swordstalker * Dark Magician * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress 1 * Feral Imp * Horn of the Unicorn * Curse of Dragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Brain Control * Magician of Black Chaos * Illusionist Faceless Mage * Celtic Guardian * Relinquished * Gaia the Fierce Knight * Exodia the Forbidden One Battle City * Dark Necrofear * Mudora * Embodiment of Apophis * Hannibal Necromancer * Nuvia the Wicked * Jinzo * Amplifier * Berfomet * Shadow Balance * Dark Magician * Dark Magician Girl * Humanoid Worm Drake * Megasonic Eye * Shining Abyss * Mechanicalchaser * Temple of the Kings * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Obelisk the Tormentor * Slifer the Sky Dragon * Celtic Guardian * Summoned Skull * Gaia the Fierce Knight * Exodia the Forbidden One Virtual World * Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon * Different Dimension Dragon * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Perfect Machine King * Giant Rex * Maha Vailo * Exodia Necross * Robotic Knight * Nightmare Penguin * Deepsea Warrior * Jinzo * Judge Man * Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast * Dark Magician * Buster Blader * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * Slifer the Sky Dragon Battle City Finals * Dark Magician * Dark Magician Girl * Rocket Warrior * Gearfried the Iron Knight * M-Warrior 1 * Vorse Raider * Panther Warrior * La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp * Dark Paladin * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Blade Knight * Archfiend of Gilfer * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Slifer the Sky Dragon * Obelisk the Tormentor * Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast * Buster Blader * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Waking the Dragons * The Seal of Orichalcos * Black Luster Soldier * Graceful Charity * Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Guardian Eatos * Celestial Sword - Eatos * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Gearfried the Swordmaster * Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword * Doom Virus Dragon * Orichalcos Gigas * The Fang of Critias * The Claw of Hermos * The Eye of Timaeus * Dark Magician * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Obelisk the Tormentor * Slifer the Sky Dragon Grand Championship * Dark Paladin * Gaia the Dragon Champion * Dark Magician Girl * Guardian Grarl * Gravity Axe - Grarl * Two-Headed Jackal Warrior * Cyber-Tech Alligator * Dragon Lady * Tyrant Dragon * Dark Magician * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Slifer the Sky Dragon * Obelisk the Tormentor * The Winged Dragon of Ra Dawn of the Duel * Slifer the Sky Dragon * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Obelisk the Tormentor * Duos * Exodia the Forbidden One * Two-Headed Jackal Warrior * Vorse Raider * Gandora the Dragon of Destruction * Dark Magician * Blue-Eyes White Dragon Capsule Monsters * Firewing Pegasus * Celtic Guardian * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Reshef the Dark Being * Flame Swordsman * Black Luster Soldier * The Fang of Critias * The Claw of Hermos * The Eye of Timaeus * Dark Magician * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Slifer the Sky Dragon * Obelisk the Tormentor * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Seven-Armed Fiend Trivia * The 5th Season (Dawn of the Duel) is the only opening theme throughout series to contain sound effects (sword slashes and roars for example, can be heard), unlike other themes which contain only soundtrack and no additional sound effects. Category:Songs